


Waging War on Us

by AJPadickled



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fabulous Loki, Marriage, Mpreg, Nick Fury Swears, Sexual Situations, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJPadickled/pseuds/AJPadickled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission in Rio, Bucky finally decides to marry Steven but how in the hell is he supposed to do that with all the other Avengers up his ass about it? Natasha is pregnant, Clint is depressed, Peter is torn between two and Loki is waging war on the world. Oh and did I mention that Steve is preggo? Life is hard for Bucky and its about to get a little harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waging War on Us

"Hey, Buck." Steve's voice was low and tired as he stalked down the steps of the apartment he shared with his beloved Bucky. James's eyes averted from the local newspaper he was reading to Steve's tired looking figure. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and propped his chin on his shoulder before yawning. James smiled and turned to peck Steve on the cheek. "Hey, punk." He went back to reading the newspaper before Steve responded. "What are you doing up so early?" He eyed the paper before sliding away to make some coffee. "I took a run and picked a few things up. Couldn't go back to sleep." Bucky's eye caught a headline that he couldn't ignore. -Neighborhood Spider-man Unmasked!- Steve had said something but Bucky wasn't listening. He was too busy reading about this headline. "Hey, did you hear me?" Steve popped his head back into the dining room with a raised brow. Bucky snapped back into reality and turned to answer Steve. "Y-yeah, sorry. Don't we know him?" He pointed at the picture of the beaten, bloody unmasked Spider-man. Steve's eyes widened. "Oh no, Peter..." His smile faded into a frown as Bucky stood up from his chair. "Where are you going?" Steve asked, watching Bucky grab his jacket. "To check up on Parker. You should too." He tosses Steve a coat and grabs the keys to Steve's motorcycle. Steve slipped on the coat as he followed Bucky out to the street and onto his cycle. Bucky kicked the bike to roaring life as Steve huddled on the back, gripping his waist tightly.


End file.
